


Against the wall

by DracoIgnis



Series: Kiss me [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hiding, Jonerys, Kissing, Love, Winterfell, against wall, flashfic, kiss, secret kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 09:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis
Summary: They barely turned the corner before Jon had her up against the wall. Jonerys flashfic with original artwork.





	Against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a kiss prompt request on Tumblr, prompt being: "Hiding/hoping not to get caught kiss." Art by DragonandDirewolf. Hope you will enjoy!

..

They barely turned the corner before Jon had her up against the wall.

Daenerys’ hands sought across Jon’s tunic for something to hold on to as his fingers dragged through her hair, embraced the back of her head, and pulled her in for a kiss._ I can’t breathe_, she realised. She was trapped between the cold walls of Winterfell behind her and Jon’s warm body ahead. _I can’t breathe. _His lips were soft but demanding, kissing her with need, making her gasp into his mouth as his tongue sought deeper. _I can’t breathe_. _And I don’t want to._

The halls of Winterfell were full of voices; laughter, shouting, and jests echoed between the stone walls, making it seem as if people were all around them. Daenerys couldn’t help but glance to the side to ensure they were still alone. Her heart was racing. If they were found like this, what would people think? What would people _say_? She was a Queen, yet Jon’s hands trailed down her body like no man had ever touched a queen before. She could not afford to be caught like this.

Yet she could not afford to wait either. So as Jon’s hands reached beneath her, tugging her by the buttocks until her legs were wrapped at his waist and her back firmly against the wall, she did not protest. Instead she grabbed a hold of his black locks and forced his lips away from hers to gasp in air.

“My lord, you’re a bold man,” she whispered.

Even in the shadows, she could sense his dark eyes sliding across her body before meeting her gaze. He pulled her up a bit more, causing her to gasp as he pressed himself nearer. He was so close now she could feel his heartbeat. It was as quick as hers, she noted. _Perhaps_ _quicker_.

“I beg to differ,” Jon spoke.

“Beg all you wish,” Daenerys said, still holding him at his hair. _Two can play at this game_. “You never even asked.”

“I thought ladies liked surprises.”

“I am no lady,” Daenerys corrected him.

Jon’s gaze slipped to her lips and he licked his own in thought. “May I kiss you?” he finally asked, slowly leaning in as Daenerys’ grip softened, “_My Queen?_”

This time, she was the one to drag him in. He tasted of mead, and smelled of fire. _Perhaps it’s the smoke from the fireplace in the great hall._ She had always liked that scent. It reminded her of her rebirth - when she stepped out of the flames no longer as someone’s queen but as a royal in her own right. She wondered what Jon tasted on her, what he _smelled_ on her. She wondered if he _liked_ it.

“Daenerys,” Jon mumbled to her lips, “I want to-”

“Is it this way?” a voice echoed in the hall.

Daenerys’ eyes fluttered open, and she stared into Jon’s own wide irises. They silently broke the kiss, and she held her breath as she glanced right. The main hall was lit up with wall torches, and in their moving shadows across the floor she soon sensed a person.

Perhaps if Jon had not been so quick to put her down, she would’ve kicked him away in a panic. There was no time to correct her hair, nor tug at her ruffled dress. Instead, as her heart beat quickly in her throat, she dived to hide behind the only thing she knew big enough to cover her in the otherwise empty space - Jon.

He leaned against the wall with one hand, causing his cloak to fall just close enough to the floor that she could settle behind it comfortable. Through the rough-spun fabric she could still see slight movement as someone seconds later rounded the corner and stopped.

“Oh, apologies m’lord!” a woman spoke. _A serving girl._ “I thought I was all alone. Well, that _we_ were all alone.” Her voice sounded sorry at the last part as another person sneaked up behind her. _A page boy._

Daenerys found it hard to keep her lips sealed as she wanted to laugh. They were clearly searching for the same quiet spot that Jon had found.

Jon too had a little smile on his lips. “I have some.. _matters_ to attend to,” he spoke, “privately. My apologies.”

As the servants made their way back, Daenerys could hear the girl’s angry whisper: “I knew we should’ve gone to the stable!”

As the noise subsided, Jon slowly lowered his cloak and turned to look at Daenerys. She was still seated, back against the wall, and he gave her an apologetic shrug. “Maybe _we_ should’ve gone to the stables.”

“I’m sure you would’ve liked that,” Daenerys smiled. She reached her hand up and Jon grabbed it, expecting she needed help getting back on her feet, but instead she pulled him down next to her. As he knelt by her, she pushed her hands across his shoulders, down to his back, and pressed their noses together. “Now,” she whispered, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked into his dark eyes, “what was it you _wanted_, my lord?”

Jon’s cheeks reddened as he leaned back in for a kiss. “To do this-”


End file.
